1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of object identification. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for automatically identifying an object with a camera that is sensitive to invisible light.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Many situations exist in which it is desirable to adapt an environment to suit the people or objects present in the environment. For example, when a person enters a room, the person may change thermostat temperatures, turn fans on or off, change television channels, initiate communication by telephone or videoconferencing systems, activate or deactivate security systems, and the like.
Videoconferencing is one situation in which environment customization is particularly desirable. Videoconferencing is rapidly becoming the communication method-of-choice for remote parties who wish to approximate face-to-face contact without the time and expense of travel. As bandwidth limitations cease to become a concern, a greater number of traditionally face-to-face events, such as business meetings, family discussions, and shopping, may be expected to take place through videoconferencing.
One of the most appealing aspects of face-to-face communication is that people are able to see each other's facial gestures and expressions. Such expressions lend an additional dimension to a conversation; this dimension cannot be conveyed through a solely auditory medium. Hence, videoconferencing is typically carried out with the camera zoomed in to focus on the subject's head.
In order to avoid restraining motion of the communicating person, it is desirable to provide a system in which the camera automatically pans and tilts to follow, or “track” the person. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide such a system with the ability to automatically zoom in on the person with the desired magnification level.
However, it may not be desirable to perform such tracking and zooming functions in the same manner for every user present in a room. More specifically, it may be advantageous for the system to track and zoom in on only the party presently involved with a videoconference. People may have different preferences regarding how tracking and zooming are to be carried out. For example, some users may desire that they be continuously kept within the field-of-view of the camera, while others prefer to disable tracking entirely so that they can move out of view.
Furthermore, other parameters of videoconferencing may depend upon the whereabouts of specific users. For example, in an area with multiple terminals (i.e., screen/camera combinations), it would be desirable to route communication to the terminal closest to the communicating person. Likewise, it may be desirable to vary system access, “caller ID,” and other functions depending upon the identity of the communicating party.
In many situations, different users enter and leave an area frequently. As a result, people may not trouble themselves to adapt the area to their preferences each time they enter, simply because it is not worthwhile to do so. Thus, it would be desirable to have a system that automatically identifies users or objects present in the area and customizes the area accordingly.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for identifying an object, such as a person, with a camera. Such a system and method should provide automatic identification so that various characteristics of the environment can be changed without requiring the attention of a user. Such a system and method may be usable in conjunction with videoconferencing systems to customize a videoconferencing system for a plurality of users. Additionally, such a system and method should be operable with comparatively simple equipment and procedures.